


Well, color me happy!

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends watching movies, Fluff, M/M, Pretty Woman, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey  get drunk and watch Pretty woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, color me happy!

After their competition of who could drink the most without getting drunk, they were both hammered. Not just ‘a little stumble and fall’ kind of tipsy, but the ‘tongue slurring, can’t stand on my feet and I can’t stop laughing’ kind of drunk. They drank the bottle of vodka in under an two hours and they both started to look cross-eyed.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Ian pulled of his shoes and threw them across the room, Mickey just raised one eyebrow and nodded. Ian didn’t feel like changing the DVD so he just played the one that was in the DVD-player already. He fell down onto the couch and they both started to laugh when they saw the screen turn on and they saw Julia Roberts smile at them.

 

“No way we gon’ watch pretty woman, Gallagher,” Mickey had a stupid grin on his face and Ian just made himself comfortable on the couch. Mickey was sitting on the ground next to him and Ian was massaging his hair. When Ian stopped for two seconds, he stumbled to his feet and threw himself on the couch. Ian moved a little to give  him some space and they were practically spooning. “Go on,” Mickey mumbled and Ian started massaging his hair again.

 

“My mom had a crush on that guy y’know,” Mickey said as Richard Gere made his first appearance. “She had good taste,” Ian answered and Mickey looked up. “Seriously Gallagher? What’s wrong with you he’s like 50?” Ian just laughed, and so did Mickey. It’s never been a secret that Ian loved older guys.

 

“Y’know, Julia is hot and all but seriously, that dress? And wig,” Mickey shivered. “She’s one bad ass bitch though, even you couldn’t handle a car like that,” Ian said as Vivian started the car and drove off with Edward. “Fuck off, sure I can,” Mickey laughed. “Well, like she says, it’ll be easier for you to drive it ‘cause you have little feet,” Ian joked and he received a well-deserved kick in his shin.

 

“Hey look Mick! You kinda resemble Vivian,” Ian smiled and Mickey frowned, “huh?”

 

“She also likes to do everything, except kissing on the mouth,” Ian whispered and Mickey looked up again, “fuck off, that was ages ago, I do kiss you,” he proved his point by kissing Ian but being as drunk as he was he missed and made out with his chin before turning and watching the television again. Ian just smiled throughout the scene.

 

“Damn she’s hot though,” Mickey said as Vivian woke up. Ian grinned, “why?” and Mickey rolled his eyes. “You have a thing for pedophiles, I have a thing for redheads. Bite me,” he defended himself and that only made Ian smile brighter. Ian always has been the happy kind of drunk.

 

 _‘3000, 4 days, Vivian I will let you go.’_ Mickey laughed with that line and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, “oh no you won’t.”

 

“You already saw this?” Ian asked and Mickey’s face flushed, luckily Ian couldn’t see that. “Dude it’s a chick flick, you know how this ends right?” he said. “Yeah whatever you say, big guy.”

 

“God, I wish I had a piano,” Ian said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Imagine us fucking on a piano, _baby_ imagine the music we’d make,” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear and Mickey almost moaned. “Fuck, we need a piano,” Mickey agreed. The fact that Ian just called him baby had to sink in, but it also made him kinda hard, Ian’s voice was so _hot_ when he’s drunk.

 

When the shopping scene came on Mickey jumped awake from the little slumber he had and watched attentively. “Love this one,” he said and Ian laughed. Mickey actually liked something in a chick flick, no way. And Mickey was actually singing ‘pretty woman’ and he would probably kill Ian if he’d ever mention it later on.

 

By the time the opera came on, Ian fell fast asleep and his head fell back. Mickey never even noticed and kept watching, some scenes more awake than others. When the end finally came, Ian woke up because Mickey was moving. Mickey had fallen asleep and turned into Ian’s arms and put his arm around Ian’s waist while he nuzzled into Ian’s chest. Ian pulled Mickey closer and pulled a blanket on top of them.

 

When everyone in the Gallagher house would wake up the next morning, and find them snuggling into each other’s arms, with the TV on the ‘Pretty Woman’ start screen, they would both tell them to fuck off and threaten them to ever bring it up again. And when they would sit at the breakfast table, Mickey would hum ‘pretty woman’ and Ian would smile. and everyone would be smiling too.

 

“What happened when he climbed up to tower and rescued her?” Debbie suddenly asked and Mickey just grinned. “He rescues him right back,” he says as he looks to Ian. They touched each other’s feet under the table and Ian knew what he meant. So did Debbie. These two boys would always do anything to rescue each other.

 

“So next time, maybe we should watch the notebook?” Ian joked and Mickey shook his head.

 

“No fuckin’ way.”

 


End file.
